


【锤基】暴君索尔是如何惩罚他的兄弟的

by Shen_shi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shen_shi/pseuds/Shen_shi





	【锤基】暴君索尔是如何惩罚他的兄弟的

装潢奢华的闪电宫内，绑着一位特殊的犯人，淅淅沥沥的锁链声从犯人的手腕与脚腕传来，昭示着他身体中的折磨。

“唔……”Loki扬起脖颈，咬着下唇忍受体内翻腾的欲望，迷蒙的绿眼睛湿润着失去焦距，他感受到自己的身体正在逐渐失控，坠入深渊。

阿斯加德的国王是一个暴君，他不允许任何的忤逆，他会因为兄弟的一句话，一个玩笑而毫不留情的惩罚他，如同对待那些战俘一般，用着残忍至极的手段。

Loki的身体颤抖着，皮肤透出被情欲沾染的粉色。他被自己的兄长喂了药物，又赤身裸体的被扔在这里。他能感觉自己的股间早已粘腻一片。他的手腕被黑色的细皮带捆在一起，铐在了床头，他的双脚被拉开，用两副脚铐固定在了床尾，他的银舌头被口枷束缚，因为他的兄长不允许他在惩罚的时候反抗。他的哥哥在认为他得到足够的惩处之前，不会允许他解决欲望……

Loki挣扎着，却只能让手脚平添几道红痕。穴口一缩一合的传来酥麻的痒感，他绞紧手指，在床单上蹭动着，却只能让欲火越烧越旺，如同被炙烤一般，剥夺他最后的理智。

“瞧瞧你，都这么湿了。”熟悉的声音让Loki下意识的后缩着，他湿润的绿眼睛里满是恐惧与哀求。他知道他将面临什么惩罚，作为阿斯加德的亲王，他的身体上不应该出现伤口，于是一种更残忍的处罚办法出现，被雷神取代了鞭刑。金发的神明站在他的面前，高大而强壮的躯体遮住了窗子透过来的光，他手持巨大又轻柔的羽毛，轻轻的抚了下去。

“唔！”被喂过药的身体敏感到不可思议，这种训练奴隶的药物有着极强的药效，即使是意志最坚定的勇士，也能在一刻之间堕落于情欲，更别提一个瘦小而发育不完全的霜巨人了。

Loki呜咽出声，被羽毛划过的感觉太奇怪了，白皙柔软的身体被捆缚着，在羽毛之下咻咻发颤。奇异的痒感与类似被细小电流电麻的快感划过他的脖颈与胸口，最软的羽毛尖在他胸口的两处打着转，本就挺立已久的乳头被突然触碰，让绿眼睛的囚犯红着眼睛攥紧了手边的布料。

羽毛轻轻的划到了小腹，顺着肌肉的轮廓仔细描摹着美好的肉体，Loki粗喘着，难以忍受的痒感仿佛羽毛挠在他的大脑上，让他发抖，让他害怕。

他的哥哥绕过了他的性器，用羽毛划过他的双腿，他的双腿忍不住打颤，笔直消瘦的双腿被羽毛折磨的绷紧，挺立的性器时不时被周围的感觉刺激，吐露出黏浊的前液。

最后的最后，是他的双脚。Thor解开了弟弟的一只脚铐，抓住细瘦的脚腕看着那只缩起来的脚。

Loki的脚趾缩了起来，只给脚底留下了皱皱巴巴的褶皱，雷神无视了弟弟眼中的哀求，用羽毛穿过了弟弟的脚趾。

“唔唔唔！”一瞬间，整张床都被诡计之神剧烈的反抗挣的发颤，他实在太怕痒了，以至于他的哥哥把手放在他身体的任何部位都能轻易的威胁他。柔软的羽毛仿佛是最残忍的刑具，如果不是被口枷封住了嘴，他一定现在就用哀求的语气向他的哥哥求饶。

他残忍的哥哥不会这么轻易原谅他的兄弟，对于冰霜巨人来说，他们在发情的时候，每一寸皮肤都是敏感点。羽毛穿过指缝让他战栗，手指玩弄脚心让他下体发酸。越来越多的欲望堆积在体内，随着兄长的折磨，竖起的性器没有抚慰便射了出来，而脚上的痒感也在同一时间停止了。

他的哥哥，“残暴的”阿斯加德雷神正微笑着，用那双温柔的蓝眼睛看着他，他捧起弟弟的脚，亲吻他的脚背，然后解开了另一只脚铐，爬上了床。

Loki的双腿被他的哥哥打开，细嫩的腿侧被细致的吻过一个个轻吻，这个吻逐渐像上，吻过羽毛划过的地方，柔软的小腹，起伏的胸口，敏感的乳头，还有温热的脖颈，最后，雷神一把扯掉了口枷与皮带，他托着弟弟的后颈，亲吻了他的嘴唇。

湿热的穴口被一根手指打开，饥渴的穴肉几乎是一瞬间就吸允了上去，刚刚射过一次的性器因为几个亲吻又重新支愣起来，湿乎乎的流着水。

在亲吻结束的时候，雷神扶着自己昂扬的性器，插了进去。Thor慢慢的进攻弟弟的后穴，即使仔细开拓过，神族强大的自愈力依旧让那里紧致如初。

“快一点，哥哥，我想要你。”Loki嘟囔着搂住雷神的脖颈，他眨着狡黠的绿眸子，完全没有了刚刚可怜的模样，甚至开始对着他的哥哥煽风点火：“还是说你萎了？”

“希望后半夜你还能这么挑衅我，弟弟。”Thor凑近Loki的耳边轻语着，耳边的痒感换来了诡计之神下意识的瑟缩，下一刻，他清明的绿眼睛就被一下深顶撞失了神。

烛火摇曳的闪电宫中，只能听到啧啧的水声与神明倾泻而出的呻吟。Loki被他的哥哥抓着乱动的双手，一个劲的猛操着，他的兄长如同雄狮一般，品尝着刚刚捕获的幼鹿。

但是这只鹿明显不太老实，他啃咬着狮子的手臂，抓挠着狮子的脊背，亲吻着狮子的嘴唇，仿佛要给他留下最特殊的，只属于彼此的印记。

夜还很长，在Loki被操到哭叫出来却只能摆成另一个姿势继续被操干时，对Thor来说，只是刚刚开始罢了。

 

番外：  
“这是什么？”阿斯加德的神王指着他兄弟手里厚厚的一沓书卷，蓝眼睛里满是无辜与迷茫。

绿眼睛的亲王眨了眨眼睛，把书本扔给他的哥哥：“我们下次的剧本。”

“……”雷神看着那厚厚的一本，觉得自己的弟弟在坐上故事之神的神位之后愈发仗着这点欺负自己了。

“这么多吗？”雷神挠了挠自己的金发，翻动着书页，一张烫了金边的白纸落在了墨绿色的地毯上。

“la divi wu……”雷神看着纸上漂亮熟悉的字迹，艰难的辨认着，神明的汇总语只限于听说，而并非读写，在最终确认这些文字自己着实没见过时，Thor疑惑的看着他的弟弟：“这张纸写的什么？”

“没什么，”谎言之神勾起一个微笑，看着他的哥哥：“只是说你是个傻瓜。”

“Alright……”雷神俯下身，给弟弟的额头印下一吻，估计要很久之后，他才能知道这些文字在约顿古语中重新排列的意思是，“我爱你。”


End file.
